


Dirty Dancing

by quivere



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, Grinding, M/M, spirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quivere/pseuds/quivere
Summary: Kirk tricks Spock into going with him to a nightclub and there is chocolate alcohol for getting a Vulcan drunk and grinding ensues.





	

“Hey, Spock… do you dance?” Jim Kirk sat shoulder to shoulder with his first officer/boyfriend on the couch in his quarters while they both finished reports for the mission they had just completed. At the moment the ship was orbiting a large star base and the crew was given shore leave. It had been a while since they got a break, after all.

The Vulcan looked up from the PADD in his hand. He was silent for a moment, wondering why his captain would ask such a thing. “I _can_ dance. I was taught in my youth. However, I do not do it often. Why do you ask, Captain?”

Jim smiled, looking almost mischievous. He finished his report and set his PADD down. “There’s a place here where people go dancing and I was hoping you would go with me.”

“You wish to dance with me?”

“Well… Yes.”

Spock contemplated this for a moment. “Very well. I will go with you.” He went back to his report. “If you wish, we can go as soon as I complete this report. I will be done in a moment.”

Jim grinned and cuddled against Spock’s side, waiting for him to finish his report.

 

\--

 

“Jim? This is the place where you wished to go dancing?”

Jim had led his boyfriend to a club. Muffled music could be heard from the outside and neon lights shone around the entryway.

Spock looked at Jim, confusion clear in his features. “This is what humans call a ‘nightclub’, is it not? I was not aware that dancing took place in areas such as this.”

Jim smirked at him. “Yeah well. It’s probably a different kind of dancing than what you’re thinking though.”

Spock’s eyes narrowed. “I am now suspicious of your actions. I believe you tricked me into coming here.”

“Nooo, I would never.”

“Jim.”

“Alright, yeah,” he said grinning.

Spock shifted and crossed his arms in front of him. “Well, then, what form of dancing is done here?”

“Uhhhh… Dirty dancing?”

Spock’s eyebrows went up. “ _Dirty_ dancing?”

“Yes, like, grinding on each other type stuff. And usually it involves alcohol and occasionally ends with going home and having drunken sex.” Jim said with a wink.

One eyebrow remained raised. “None of that sounds at all logical.”

“Oh, come on. Look, will it help if I promise not to tell anyone what happens? Because I promise, I won’t tell anyone. No one will have to know that you did something illogical.”

“Captain, there is an 86.9 percent chance that there will be someone else from our crew here who will no doubt see us, therefore your promise not to tell anyone will be unsound.”

“God, you’re hot when you get all analytical,” Jim joked but it was actually quite true. “Anyway, I’m sure if any of the crew is here they’ll be too drunk to care about us so come on, please? Let’s have fun.” Jim gave him his pleading puppy dog look even though he knew it didn’t work very well on the Vulcan. (Actually it works better than he thinks.)

Spock glanced away and then back at Jim, almost like he was rolling his eyes, then sighed. “Very well.”

Jim grinned and did a cute little victory hop, which pleased Spock enough to make him slightly less reluctant to enter the establishment, before walking inside with the Vulcan close by his side.

Strobe lights cascaded over them when they walked in and the music filled their ears. There was a bar on one side and on the other, the DJ, who was playing some actually pretty good music much to Jim’s relief. Some clubs that he’d been to in the past had had horrible DJ’s. And in between was the dance floor, where a large throng of people were bouncing to the music and rubbing very close to each other. Jim suddenly realized Spock probably would not be too keen on the lack of personal space in that group.

“It is quite loud in here!” Spock had to nearly yell. He didn’t look happy with the noise either.

“You get used to it!” Jim yelled back. “Why don’t we stay away from that group of people?”

“Yes, that would be acceptable!”

Jim took Spock’s hand and led him to the side of the room opposite of the entrance, on the outskirts of the dance floor. There was a few members of the Enterprise crew there, Ensign Chekov among them, but as Jim expected they were too preoccupied to notice their captain and commander.

Spock was watching the people around them, studying how they moved. The ‘dancing’ that they were doing was scandalous yet they seemed to enjoy it which Spock still didn’t understand. He looked at Jim, who was already swaying his hips against Spock even while Spock remained perfectly still. His brow furrowed and he leaned closer to Jim so that he could hear him. “Captain, I cannot dance like this!”

Jim laughed and shook his head. “I’ll show you how!”

Spock silently allowed Jim to place his hands on his hips and pull their waists close together. He then began trying to rock Spock’s hips side to side. Spock obliged only for the happiness of his lover but he felt foolish. However, he had to admit the feeling of Jim’s hips swaying against his was quite… stimulating.

Jim looked up at the Vulcan and smiled “Well, you’re a little stiff but—Oh! You know what, I know what might loosen you up!”

The wicked grin that spread across his boyfriend’s face then spiked worry in Spock. What was his human lover up to now?

“Jim, I do not want to ‘loosen up’.”

“Hush, we’re gonna get you a chocolate drink.” He started walking toward the bar but Spock caught his wrist.

“Jim! You wish to get me inebriated?” Spock looked as though Jim had just said every dirty word in the book.

“Yeah. I gotta know what you’re like drunk.” He chuckled.

Spock opened his mouth to protest but then Jim put his hands on the Vulcan’s chest. “I know, I know it’ll make you illogical blah blah blah. But like I said before I’m not gonna tell anyone. And these people here are too drunk to even know who we are so they won’t tell anyone either. So let’s just be illogical for a little while, hm?”

For a moment Spock looked like he would protest again but after a moment of looking at Jim’s smile he nodded. He still looked reluctant but he nodded nonetheless. “Very well. Perhaps just one drink will not cause much damage.”

“Great!” Jim started toward the bar again, Spock following him. “Hey!” Jim addressed one of the bartenders. “You got anything with chocolate?”

The bartender just nodded and began forming a concoction.

“And I’ll have some brandy!” Jim yelled at the bartender again, who nodded in response.

They got their drinks and Jim watched as Spock took a tentative sip of his chocolate concoction. “Well, how is it?”

Spock consider it for a moment before saying, “It is… not unpleasant.” He took another, bigger sip.

Jim smiled and downed the rest of his brandy, motioning to the bartender for another. And after downing another brandy he grabbed hold of Spock’s wrist and dragged him back to their secluded spot on the dance floor, Spock leaving his own half empty cup on the bar.

Jim put his back to Spock and grabbed his lover’s hands, putting them on his hips and started moving to the music. Spock moved with him but he still seemed to have no clue what to do. He kept glancing at the people around them to try to get some idea.

Spock leaned forward and spoke into Jim’s ear. “What do I do?”

Jim reached one hand up behind Spock’s neck and pulled his face closer, leaving his other hand placed over Spock’s on his hip. “Just imagine we’re making out but with our body instead of our lips." He said in the quietest voice they’d used since they’d gotten there but Spock’s superior hearing was able to understand. “And listen to the music. That helps.”

Spock’s head was beginning to get fuzzy. The effects of the chocolate and alcohol he consumed was starting to take control.

“’Making out’, as you say, without our lips is illogical.” Yet he was beginning to get the idea, pushing even closer into his lover’s back and moving his hips in sync. It actually did feel like they were making out because it elicited the same reactions; his heart beating faster in his side and warmth pooling in his abdomen and it felt _good._ But it was not the same as kissing his lover and if he could not kiss him in the human way then he would kiss him in the Vulcan way.

“What about Vulcan kissing, Jim?” Spock breathed in Jim’s ear as he turned the hand that was placed on his over so he could trace the pads of his fingers over Jim’s, causing a shiver to run through both of them.

Jim kept one hand placed on the back of Spock’s neck as Spock’s fingers caressed his other hand. How could Jim have forgotten about the Vulcan hand snogging?

“Well… I don’t see anything wrong with it, of course.” Jim flashed a smirk in Spock’s direction and rubbed his fingers back against Spock’s as he panted slightly from the exhilaration of Spock actually _grinding_ on his ass _._ He honestly didn’t think he could get his Vulcan boyfriend to do it. But he did. And oh my _god it was great_

Spock buried his face in the side of Jim’s neck as they danced and kissed his neck. Then licked it. Then _bit_ it and Jim whimpered but thankfully it couldn’t be heard over the music.

“That chocolate seems to have worked quick.”

Spock hummed against Jim’s neck and ran his free hand up Jim’s side and then down to his thigh and then wrapped both his arms around his waist completely, pulling them impossibly closer. Wow.

“You’re enjoying this now aren’t you?” Jim smirked and then sighed as Spock kissed at his jaw.

“Possibly.”

Just then the song changed and Spock stiffened, ceasing all movements which made Jim pout a little.

Spock straightened. “This song is different.”

Jim laughed, a little breathlessly. “You just gotta adjust to the beat, babe.” He turned in Spock’s arms so that they were chest to chest and wrapped his arms around the Vulcan’s neck. He began moving to the beat of the new song, this one a bit slower, and encouraged his adorable pointy-eared boyfriend to do the same.

Spock did, now grinding his front into Jim’s front, which, oh my god, probably wasn’t good in this public setting. But it was dark and the people around them were doing even worse things so

The Vulcan went at Jim’s neck again, kissing and nipping at his clavicle and up to his jaw and getting closer to his mouth until their lips met and Spock kissed Jim deeply this time in the human way. Jim returned the action with fervor. Until he remembered where they were and that he was getting too turned on so he pulled away from the kiss. But Spock followed him and locked their lips together again.

“Mmn wait…” Jim said against Spock’s lips, pushing against Spock’s chest. Because Spock was still rutting their hips together Jim could feel that his boyfriend was slightly aroused too. “Hey, maybe… we should go back to our room.”

Spock finally pulled away and he seemed to just now realize that they were still in the club. “That… is a logical idea."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If I got anything wrong let me know please!  
> I might add the part where they go back to their room in a second chapter later ;) but idk yet! It's been a while since I've written smut...


End file.
